Lelouch vs the Light of Crime
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch feels embarrassed by his relationship with C. C. Also, he feels determined to stop Light and Misa, two very dangerous and sneaky robbers. C. C. wants to help Lelouch fight them.


Notes: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise. Death Note is an anime that was done by the studio Madhouse and is based on a manga by Tsumugi Ohba.

Lelouch Lamperouge and C. C. had taken a faraway trip. Lelouch's primary goal was stopping the evil forces of Britannia. However, he often took detours, due to a desire to protect others. He heard about a crime spree that Light Yagami and Misa Amane had been responsible for and he wanted to put an end to it. Lelouch rented a temporary apartment for him and C. C. to stay it, until Lelouch had accomplished his goal.

After spending a few minutes throwing his bags into his room, Lelouch walked up to C. C. and said, "I'm going to get going."

Lelouch was about to walk away, but C. C. pulled him back and said, "Hold on there, dearie. What are you up to?"

Lelouch tried to calm C. C. down, by saying, "I'm going to go around the city and see if I can find Light."

C. C. folded her arms and asked, "If you do meet up with this Light person, what's going to happen?"

Lelouch calmly and confidently answered, "I'm going to beat the heck out of him."

C. C. asked, "Are you kidding me?!"

Lelouch wanted to straighten his tie, but he wasn't wearing one. He started straightening his shirt, while saying, "Come on, C. C. I'm a very dignified guy. I'm not one to kid around. I don't know why you'd be concerned about this."

C. C. replied, "I'm worried about your safety. This Light guy sounds tough. I know you can be a dangerous opponent, but do you think you can bring Light down?"

Lelouch had an extremely smug look on his face, while saying, "This Light guy sounds like a human flashlight, rather than a dangerous threat."

C. C. asked, "Are you going to judge by names? Your alternate name is Zero, so how can you judge anybody's name?"

Lelouch started fiddling with random objects, while saying, "I know what I'm doing."

C. C. sternly replied, "No you don't. If you knew what you were doing, you'd realize you were dancing with the TV remote."

Lelouch looked at himself and realized he was dancing around, with the TV remote in his grasp. He knew that C. C. was smart and clever, arguably more so than he was. However, Lelouch believed he was doing what was right, so he said, "I have good goals in mine. By defeating Light, I'll make a positive difference."

C. C. asked, "Do you think having a petty fight will solve things?"

Lelouch answered, "Yes I do."

C. C. replied, "He's probably going to win the fight and hurt you."

Lelouch's oversensitive ego was hurt by C. C.'s lack of confidence, so he said, "Wow, you don't seem to believe in me."

C. C. thought about what she was saying. She was being stern and overprotective around Lelouch, because she loved him more than anybody and wanted him to be safe. However, she hadn't been making her love for him clear, so she grabbed him and kissed him.

Lelouch had a confused look on his face, while asking, "C. C., what are you doing?"

C. C. answered, "I love you. That's why I care so much about your safety. I know you can defeat dozens of enemies, but your confidence is overly corny and exaggerated. I'm not so sure if you can defeat Light and because of that, I don't want you to go after him."

Lelouch was deeply moved by C. C.'s love for him. Deep down, he had similar feelings for her, so he said, "I love you too. However, I know I can stop Light. Let me prove my strength."

C. C. lightly smiled and replied, "Very well then, but I have a request."

Lelouch looked at her and asked, "What is it?"

C. C. answered, "I'm coming with you."

Lelouch started nervously dancing, while saying, "I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

C. C. asked, "Why not?"

Lelouch answered, "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

C. C. replied, "Hey, I'm worried about your safety too, but I let you take risks. Because of that, you should let me take risks too."

Lelouch thought about it and had a hard time arguing with C. C.'s fair point. He said, "Okay, you and I will both search for Light and Misa."

C. C. replied, "I'm glad you're finally be fair, my love."

Lelouch responded, "Besides, I get lonely when I'm not with you."

C. C. grinned and replied, "Aww, how precious of you."

Lelouch stubbornly said, "C. C., I'm supposed to look intimidating, not adorable." C. C. ignored him and gave him a big hug. Lelouch lightly smiled. No matter what, a hug from C. C. always filled his heart with gentle happiness.

Lelouch and C. C. walked out of their temporary apartment. C. C. looked at her boyfriend and asked, "Where are we going?"

Lelouch answered, "There's a fancy club in the city. It's the only nice place in the city, that Light and Misa haven't robbed yet. Because of that, I think that's where they're going to do their next robbery. We're going to walk there."

C. C. asked, "Walk?"

Despite being wealthy, Lelouch was a cheapskate, so he whined, "Taxis charge too much money."

C. C. sighed and replied, "Very well then, you adorable penny-pincher. We'll walk there, although I have a request."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's your request?"

C. C. stuck her hand out and answered, "You have to hold hands with me, the entire time."

Lelouch nervously replied, "C. C., I can't do that."

C. C. asked, "Why not?"

Lelouch answered, "I want to seem intimidating, scary, cool and I want people to think I'm a troublemaker and a punk."

C. C. asked, "Is your obsession with cheap thrills and a desire to seem edgy more important than showing affection to me?"

Lelouch knew he loved C. C. more than any of his petty feelings or desires, so he started holding hands with her and said, "Okay then."

C. C. blushed and replied, "I love holding hands with you."

Lelouch looked around at the nearby citizens of the city, while hoping that none of them would tease him, for holding hands with a girl. It was a silly thing to be concerned about, considering how many genuine things Lelouch should be worrying about. A woman, who was walking nearby, saw Lelouch and C. C. Lelouch was getting scared. The woman said, "You two are cute together."

C. C. smiled and said, "Thank you."

Lelouch and C. C. continued their walk. Lelouch said, "That was embarrassing."

C. C. asked, "Why be embarrassed by what makes you happy in life? You make me happier than anybody and anything and I'm not ashamed of that."

Lelouch replied, "I'm also not ashamed of my love for you."

C. C. responded, "Then prove it."

Lelouch confidently said, "I will." He kissed C. C.

A skateboarder saw the kiss. He burst into laughter and said, "You were kissing that girl. That means you're a sentimental dork, who deserves to be made fun of." The skateboarder and his friends pointed at Lelouch and laughed. They started throwing their garbage at him.

Lelouch angrily walked away and said, "That's why I was worried, C. C."

C. C. asked, "Who cares what those jerks think? Their shallow opinion doesn't matter." Lelouch thought about it and nodded in agreement. They kissed again, before going back to holding hands and walking to the club.

After walking into the club, the manager walked up to them and said, "Greetings, Sir and Madame."

C. C. replied, "I'm not French."

The manager responded, "I'm not a person who gives a crap." He looked at Lelouch and asked, "Can I help you and your wife?"

Lelouch looked humiliated, while saying, "We aren't married. C. C. is my girlfriend, not my wife."

The manager said, "In other words, you're getting to get married soon."

C. C. smirked at Lelouch and said, "I hope so." Lelouch had an extremely big blush on his face, at the thought of marrying C. C.

The manager was a greedy scoundrel, who was hoping that Lelouch and C. C. were a rich couple. He had an excited grin on his face, while saying, "There's several ways to spend money here, including gambling, making bets, buying antiques, and riding in planes."

Lelouch replied, "That stuff sounds cool, but we're here to protect your club from robbers, not to buy a bunch of stuff."

The manager had a disappointed look on his face, while saying, "Very well then." He started walking away, while shaking his fist at his employees.

A few minutes later, Light and Misa burst into the club. Light had grown a mustache, so he could finally become a mustache-twirling villain. He and Misa had some empty bags with them. They faced the club's staff and customers. Light had an evil smile on his face, while saying, "Greetings, beautiful ladies and eloquent men."

Misa replied, "I think what my boyfriend should of said is, greetings, brilliant, progressive ladies and immature, but handsome men."

Light responded, "I suppose that's a more accurate way of wording things, but we can't let humble sentiments ruin this crime."

Misa replied, "I couldn't agree more, honey."

Light said, "I'm Light Yagami, the world's greatest criminal and this is my girlfriend, Misa Amane. We're here to take all of this club's most valuable items, including antiques and planes."

The manager nervously replied, "I don't want you to take that stuff."

Despite his name, Light wasn't a very bright person. Because of that, he looked confused, while asking, "Why don't you want me to rob you?"

The manager replied, "That stuff is too important."

Light coldly responded, "Too bad." He kicked the manager.

Light and Misa started grabbing valuable items and putting them into their bags. Lelouch ran up to them and said, "Cut it out."

Light looked at him and replied, "Greetings, whoever you are."

Lelouch's ego started shining out, while he said, "I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, the coolest and hottest guy of all time!" C. C. was never fond of Lelouch's bragging, but that didn't stop her from nodding in agreement.

Light snobbishly asked, "What do you want?"

Lelouch sternly said, "Stop stealing this club's stuff. In fact, I want you to stop being a criminal, in general."

Light replied, "I'm the General of my own decisions and I've decided to side against your commands."

Lelouch angrily asked, "How could you do such a thing?"

Light had a prideful grin on his face, while answering, "Because I'm the boss of rules, the Commander of crime, and the Colonel of successful robberies." He did an evil laugh and started punching and kicking Lelouch.

C. C. wanted to defend her boyfriend, so helped Lelouch get up and kicked Light to the ground. Misa grabbed C. C. and said, "Leave my boyfriend alone."

C. C. replied, "Your boyfriend is beating up my own. Plus, you two are criminals, so you deserve to get punished."

Misa folded her arms and stubbornly responded, "Light and I refuse to accept punishments. We flee from the police and ignore signs of justice, so we can continue our villainous, but charming path."

C. C. replied, "Villainous acts aren't charming and it's time you learn that, you beautiful, but stubborn scoundrel." She punched Misa in the face. Misa was surprised by C. C.'s strength. She kicked C. C. a few times, but C. C. was much stronger than Misa. After a few minutes of fighting, C. C. punched Misa to the ground. Misa angrily sighed, while passing out.

Light looked at Lelouch and said, "Your girlfriend's actions are impressive, but they're also despicable. She defeated my girlfriend and I'm not cool with that."

Lelouch asked, "Do you truly care about Misa?"

Light stubbornly answered, "Of course I do."

Lelouch replied, "If that were an accurate statement, you'd be leading Misa to a path of justice, instead of corrupting her morality." Light was ticked off at Lelouch, so he started throwing him around. Lelouch grabbed a couple of the gambling machines and threw them at Light. The machines landed on Light, which led to him passing out.

Lelouch walked up to C. C. and said, "You did a tremendous job."

C. C. smiled and replied, "So did you. Can I kiss you or are you still embarrassed by signs of affection, while in public?"

Lelouch had a guilty look on his face, while saying, "C. C., I was dumb for being embarrassed to be in love in with you. You're the love of my life and dating you is my greatest honor. If people find out, that's fine. Either way, I'm always going to adore you."

C. C. smiled and replied, "I adore you too, darling." Lelouch and C. C. kissed each other, while the light of sunshine shined on their faces.


End file.
